war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Vityaz
Introduction The Vityaz is a medium robot with 1 heavy and 2 light hardpoints. Strategy A versatile and balanced robot, the Vityaz is suitable for both beginner and intermediate players. It is also capable of being equipped to function well at any range. However, it becomes obsolete fairly quickly, as the higher tier silver robots out perform this robot. With its two light weapons, the Vityaz has less firepower than the Golem but somewhat makes up for the lack of a medium hardpoint with increased starting durability. This robot has slightly more firepower than the Boa, but at the cost of a substantial amount of durability. The elevated position of the heavy hardpoint on its right shoulder above one of its light hardpoints allows for the Vityaz to effectively corner-shoot while the left side of its hull remains in cover. Possible Setups These are some recommended setups for the Vityaz: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Overview The ability to mount a Thunder and two other close-range weapons like Aphids, Pinatas, or Magnums can make the Vityaz a powerful close-range fighter, especially since its respectable speed allows it to rapidly close distances with enemy robots. At medium range, the Zeus and the Trident can be combined with other light close-to-mid-range weapons such as Pins to be formidable. A Vityaz armed with a Kang Dae, Nashorn, or Trebuchet can act as a long range sniper or support robot with two Gekkos. However, high-level weapons costing components such as the Ember, Dragoon, Gust or Redeemer are not listed here as the Vityaz is most commonly used in the lower leagues (e.g. Bronze) where it is very unlikely that players will manage to purchase or win component weapons. By the time most players purchase their first component weapon, they are usually in a much higher league using better robots such as the Leo or Lancelot. If players already have component weapons and are in the lower leagues, then they should use them nonetheless. Not Recommended *The use of more valuable equipment because there are better platforms for mounting premium equipment. Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Paint Jobs Available For Purchase VityazKirin.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Kirin Update History Poll Trivia *The Vityaz is possibly the most iconic and recognizable robot in the game, being present on the logo and most of the advertisements *The name Vityaz means "Knight" in Russian. *Since update 0.9.0, the Vityaz has been upgraded in both speed and armor points, making it a very potent close combat fighter or essentially an altered version of the Boa *There are two visible "52" markings on Vityaz's "bottom" and left shoulder. Also, it has the marking of Russia's airborne forces emblem near "head", thus making it possible that design is loosely based on Kamov KA-52 airborne helicopter *Every RUS bot so far was based on some kind of aircraft *In a previous logo of War Robots, the Vityaz was seen with two Punishers and a Nashorn *The Vityaz is comparable to the Golem, as it has similar firepower and speed *Click here for a 3D image of this robot